Packaging materials used for packaging food products or pharmaceutical products preferably have properties (gas barrier properties) for cutting off the entry of moisture, oxygen and other gases that degrade the packaged food and pharmaceutical products to suppress degradation and decay of the products and retain the functions and nature of the products.